


An Amazon and a god of mischief

by crazyfan15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyfan15/pseuds/crazyfan15
Summary: Who are you?" The man stared at her for a while. "Your… savior." After dying, Loki went back in time to prevent Thanos from winning. The only problem is that he landed on Themyscira , where the princess is convinced that he'll make her a strong baby. Now, not only does he have to convince the humans to trust him, he also have to keep an eye on Diana.





	An Amazon and a god of mischief

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to make that ending in Infinty War right and this story came to me. I hope the characters aren't too oc. Wonder Woman the movie is AU. Diana is going to be a mixed between her cartoon self and movie. Loki is… Loki..

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Something Diana needed to calm the anger that was raging through her.

'You're not a real Amazon like the rest of us.'

Her mother voice echoed inside her mind, causing her to punch at the water, splashing the land around her.

'What does that even mean? Is it because I am too young?' the Amazon thought unclenching her fists to stare at her hands. Though they were rough from practicing with a sword daily, there were no scars on them, not like her mother or her aunt.

She looked at her reflection from the spring water, she may look younger than her mother, but she looked just like any other full grown Amazon. So why would her mother say such a thing? Sighing, she fully merged into the water, trying to relax.

It was a quiet small little spot hidden by many trees and plants. She comes here sometimes to escape and relax and cool down from her daily spars or sometimes to calm herself from arguments with her mother. Usually, Diana has a good relationship with her mother, the only time they ever gotten into an argument was when she wanted to learn how to fight.

That was centuries ago.

That argument wasn't as bad compared to the one they just had. Diana couldn't understand why her mother was so against her going to Man's world with her sisters to find a man to impregnate her. She was 2,000 years old!

The Amazon started swimming laps to work off her extra energy. Her sisters were leaving tonight and she was forbidden to go near the boats. Her mother was treating her like a child. 'If only a man would fall right here in front of me. That would solve all my problems.'

As soon as she thought that, she heard a giant boom like the sky was cracking open from behind her. Diana sprung out of the water, already in combat mode. She cursed herself from not bringing her sword. Maybe she wouldn't need it. Right in front of her a rainbow was shining bright from the sky. She never saw anything so beautiful. The view didn't last long before something heavy dropped right at her feet.

The thing- person groaned, but didn't move.

The Amazon tensed, expecting an attack, but none came. It could be a trick, but the person sounded in pain and she was curious. Diana knew one day, her curiosity will get her killed. Hopefully that day isn't today. She slowly kneed down, inspecting the person.

It was a man!

This person had no breasts on their chest. His face was beautiful, not like her sisters, but more… what was the word that book used, oh yes! He was handsome. The man was handsome. Like his bone structure was crafted by the gods themselves. He had long silky hair that she was just itching to run her hands through.

His body was limber, but he had muscles packed into his arms and legs that she saw through his clothing. She was curious about the color of his eyes, but that was a trivial matter. The gods answered her prayers. They sent her a fine man. Slowly, reverently, she placed a hand against his face.

His eyes snapped open, looking intently into her eyes. They were a shocking green color.

"Have I gone to Valhalla?"

Though his voice was weak, she heard him clearly. She furrowed her brows, not understanding his question. But she had a question for him. "Who are you?"

The man stared at her for a while.

"Your… savior." He fainted again.

'Savior?' she thought in confusion. She didn't have time to dwell on that as she noticed that he was bleeding. 'I need to get him to a healer.' The only problem is, she didn't know if she should move him. It could make his wounds worse, but at the same time she couldn't just sit here and let him bleed out. Setting her face in determination, she gently lifted him up with little effort. 'Please don't die…'


End file.
